An Unlikely Team
by diannabananaa
Summary: When Hermione is paired with Draco to bring down a new group of death eater sympathizers, she couldn't imagine a worse person to partner with. But as time passes will she be able to see that he isn't the same snot nosed kid that she used to despise? Or will her prejudice ruin her only chance of solving the case?
1. Chapter 1

When things ended between them, it was a slow and subtle breakdown. Neither wanted to accept what was clearly in front of them. They had both put so much time and effort into making it work, neither wanted to accept the failure. Hermione knew deep down that Ron wasn't the man for her. She loved him, but after five years… she couldn't say that she was in love with him. He would always mean a lot to her. He would always be her best friend.

Ron had taken it hard when she finally worked up the courage to have the talk with him. They fought for hours. He called her selfish and countless other names. He begged her to reconsider but when all was said and done, he agreed it was for the best. They had been at an impasse for months. Neither was truly happy, but neither wanted to hurt the other. They wished each other best and Hermione decided to move out of the place they shared together.

Living alone for the first time was a sobering experience for Hermione. It had been the first time since the war that she had really been alone. She had spent months on the run with Harry and Ron. After the war, she went back to school with Ginny by her side. She stayed attached to Ron. She had never really been her own person. She wasn't sure what that would mean and it scared her a bit. Instead of facing it, she threw herself into work. It was easy and comfortable.

Sitting in her office one night, three months after things ended with Ron, she got a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

Hermione didn't bother to look up from the pieces of parchment that littered her desk.

"I've been persuaded by a certain red headed witch to drag you down to the pub tonight."

She didn't have to look up to know who it was. With a chuckle, "With all due respect Harry, you're going to have to do better than that."

"We've barely seen you Hermione. This new assignment has been eating up all your time."

Putting down her quill Hermione looked up at her best friend and rolled her eyes, "You know how important this could be. I am on the verge of cracking this cypher."

"It will be here in the morning," Harry said as he made his way to stand directly in front of Hermione's desk, "You are coming with me, even if I have to drag you out of here."

With a sigh, Hermione gave up any chance of winning the argument. Harry was right. She could use the time away. She had been staring at these parchments far too long.

"Two drinks, that's it. Then I'm going home."

* * *

They walked to the bar; all the while catching up on things Hermione had missed. How Mrs. Weasley had commandeered the wedding planning and Ginny has been going crazy without Hermione. He told her about the new house they just bought and how excited Ginny was to finally make it to the first string on the team. Hermione had felt like in a short few months she had missed so much. She vowed to come around more as she made her way into the bar.

The place was crowded, filled with the loud rumble of everyone talking. Many of the faces in the crowd were familiar. They were former classmates and coworkers. A proverbial who's who of the up and coming in the ministry. Hermione felt overwhelmed. She had expected a few drinks with her friends all crowded into a booth. She had been a little uneasy with large crowds since the war. Even though she knew she was safe, she couldn't help but scan the room for anything that looked out of place. It was a habit born out of necessity, one that had been incredibly hard to break.

"Where's Ginny?"

Hermione voice strained as she tried to yell over the crowd. Grabbing her hand, Harry led her through the crowd towards the back of the bar. A small booth in the back was their destination. Ginny was already there waiting for them.

"Oh thank god," Hermione laughed as she slid into the seat, "I thought we would have to be stuck in the thick of all of that tonight."

"They're celebrating, haven't you heard?"

Ginny poured Hermione a shot of firewhiskey and pushed it across the table. Harry sat down next to his fiancée and kissed her on the cheek.

"Heard what?"

Ginny held up her glass and raised it to Hermione's before she gulped it down, "Malfoy is the newest Auror to join the ranks."

Hermione let out a snort, "You have got to be kidding me."

Harry poured another round of drinks, "Not kidding. Actually, I was going to tell you about it. We got carried away when we were catching up. You'd be surprised; he's not the same Malfoy."

Hermione quickly drank the liquid in her glass. She hadn't seen Malfoy in years. Not since that morning when everyone was recouping in Great Hall after Voldemort was defeated. She couldn't imagine what he had done to change Harry's mind. He would always be that pompous ass.

Harry cleared his throat, "we've actually decided that it would be best if he were assigned to your case."

"You expect me to work with Malfoy on this? How can we trust him? He has no interest in saving anyone who is muggle born. Are you forgetting that he watched me get tortured? Or that he nearly had us burned to death because he sent his dumb henchmen after us?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Look I know this isn't the ideal predicament for you Hermione. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think that you two really had a chance of figuring this stuff out. Just give him a week, for me please."

Hermione shook her head, "It's a horrible idea Harry. But for you, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione didn't know where to begin. She had hoped that a night away from all the papers would give her a new perspective but she was stuck. She had poured herself over every book and every text she could find. Nothing gave her any clue; nothing gave her the answers she so desperately needed. Instead she was just left with more questions.

It was nearly noon before Malfoy finally showed his face in Hermione's office. As Hermione imagined, their first meeting was awkward. Neither really knew where to begin. Neither wanted to discuss the elephant in the room, they had hated each other, they were enemies.

"Granger, it's nice to see you again."

While he still resembled the kid that Hermione remembered, he had definitely matured. His lanky build had filled out. He was no longer a boy.

"Let's cut the crap and get down to business Malfoy. We don't have to friends but we do have to figure this out."

"I couldn't agree more. Harry gave me the case file a few days ago and I am up to speed on the headway you have made. I have to admit that counter curse you created was ingenious."

Hermione was taken aback by Malfoy's words. Had he really just complimented her work?

Her voice a little unsure, Hermione quickly said, "Yes well, it was simple enough."

"Anyway, I know that so far Harry has managed to take down two factions of this anti-muggle group that has been cropping up in different places but I don't think we're going to get anywhere until we cut the snake off at the head."

Sarcastically Hermione responded, "Yes, because that has proven to be so easy. I have been working on breaking down this organization brick by brick. You think you can come in and bring the whole thing down do you?"

Malfoy quickly became defensive, "You know Granger, I am not here to have you judge me. I get that we have a history together, one that has proven to be difficult to get past in your case. For me though, I would like nothing more to start over. I would like the chance to prove to you what I am sure Harry has told you. I am no longer that stupid kid."

Hermione sighed, "Did you practice that?"

"Do you have to be such a bitch?"

His words shocked her, "Do you really think that all is forgiven and forgotten? I am sure you threw plenty of money at the ministry to get this job and I am sure that the gossip columns are just eating it up. Former death eater and bad boy turned crusader against evil. I'm sure you will relish in all those headlines. But whatever you're playing at Malfoy, I don't buy it."

His voice was low and venomous, "No what I expected was for you to act like an adult and maybe see for yourself that I am more than qualified to help you. That maybe just maybe my past could maybe give you some insight into this case that you are so hopeless floundering on."

Draco pushed his chair away from her desk and got up, "Don't worry though, I will go talk to Harry. This clearly isn't going to work. I'll get reassigned and you can continue sitting on your hands with this case."

Walking out he slammed the door, leaving Hermione alone to think about what he had said.


End file.
